Stunning spells
Stunning spells are used to push enemies back, blasting them against walls or making them fly away, either knocking them out or killing them (depending on the intentions and power of the sorcerer). They can also smash and destroy various objects. These spells are usually used in a magical fight and can be cast with an enchantment or even just non-verbally. They are very often used by a magical creature against someone who's about to attack him, for the person who doesn't have magic cannot defend himself. A sorcerer can use these spells easily and instinctively when his emotions are heightened. People who have magic also appear to have a certain resistance to these attacks. Under an elemental aspect, stunning spells can be considered to be spells that involve the element of Air, for when they're cast, the sorcerer creates a very powerful air current that strikes his opponent. The known stunning spells have been used in these occasions: *'Wace wærlic, '''used by Gaius when he tried to strike Edwin. Anyway he mispronounced the words of the spell so it didn't have any effect (A Remedy to Cure All Ills). *'Wáce ierlic! This is the actual spell that Gaius tried to cast. Edwin used it against him and threw him back into a stone wall (A Remedy to Cure All Ills). *Non-verbally, used by Cerdan to push away a guard of Camelot that was going to kill him. He stretched out his hand, pointing the soldier that was blasted back (The Beginning of the End). *Non-verbally, by Mordred, when his telepathic scream smashed Morgana's mirror in her chambers. The grief for the execution of his father heightened Mordred's powers (The Beginning of the End). *Ástríce', used by Merlin to destroy one of the gargoyles Cornelius Sigan had animated (The Curse of Cornelius Sigan). *Non-verbally, by Morgana, when her scream smashed a window of her chambers. Morgana accidentally used her power again to destroy a vase (The Nightmare Begins). *Non-verbally, used by Mordred when he was surrounded by several soldiers. This sonic-scream was able to blast away the knights, knocking them out or killing them (The Nightmare Begins). *'Ic þé wiþdrífe', used by Merlin to attack Jonas and throw him against a wall (Beauty and the Beast: Part One). *'Folge min bebod', used by Alvarr to kill two guards when he sneaked into the Castle (The Witch's Quickening). *'Ástríce', used again by Merlin to push one of the Knights of Medhir back. The knight, being immortal, wasn't injured by the spell (The Fires of Idirsholas). *Non-verbally, used by Merlin when his father Balinor was killed. The young warlock was so shocked that with his pure scream he cast this powerful spell (The Last Dragonlord). *Non-verbally, by Morgause to send one of Cenred's men flying back and making him crush onto a table (The Tears of Uther Pendragon: Part One). *'Awendaþ eft wansæliga neat', used by Merlin to blast the Serkets back with magic (The Tears of Uther Pendragon: Part One). *'Forlætan me a...! Used by Merlin to blast the Serkets back with magic. Anyway, one Serket stung him and he wasn't able to finish the spell. (The Tears of Uther Pendragon: Part One). *Non-verbally, used by Merlin to blast the Serkets back. He had been stung but he was able to use magic once more and, with a great roar he smashed a Serket onto a rock. It could be that in this case Merlin used a dragonlord-related power, for his roar sounded like a dragon's (The Tears of Uther Pendragon: Part One). *Non-verbally, by Morgana when Merlin went to her chambers. She used magic to hurl him into the wall, knocking him unconscious and knocking over a candle, starting a fire. Given the emotionally-charged circumstances she may not have intended to use magic (The Crystal Cave). *Non-verbally, by Gilli to to propel Nollar backwards (The Sorcerer's Shadow). *Non-verbally, by Morgause to kill Jarl by hurling him into the wall (The Coming of Arthur: Part One). *Non-verbally, by Merlin to blast the soldier, who had taken the Cup of Life, away (The Coming of Arthur: Part One). *Non-verbally, by Morgause, to prevent Merlin from emptying the Cup of Life of the blood it contained. This spell was actually used to pull Merlin away, rather than pushing him (The Coming of Arthur: Part Two). *'''Oferswing, used by Gaius. The court physician prevented Morgause from killing Merlin by using his own magic to blast the High Priestess across the room (The Coming of Arthur: Part Two). *Non-verbally, by Merlin. As Morgause recovered from her fall and turned to deliver a magical blow at Gaius, Merlin used his magic to smash her into a pillar, causing her head to slam into the stone column and seriously injuring her (The Coming of Arthur: Part Two). *Morgana also used a sonic-scream to bring down the throne room. Her grief for the injured Morgause augmented her powers to an extremely high degree (The Coming of Arthur: Part Two). *Non-verbally, by Morgana to attack Sir Leon, Elyan and other two knights. The first time she used the spell she energetically opened her arm, sending a knight flying backwards. To defeat the remaining knights, she quickly stretched out her hand, evoking her terrible powers (The Darkest Hour: Part One). *A possible stunning spell was cast on Morgana just when she stabbed Morgause in the blood-sacrifice to tear the Veil between the worlds. The High Priestess was blasted backwards by the ancient and dark powers she had summoned. Morgana was knocked unconscious but she was awaken by the Cailleach (The Darkest Hour: Part One). *'Flíeh on nu moras. '''Merlin tried to cast this spell against a Dorocha twice to send him away, but it didn't work for in the presence of the Dorocha he couldn't use his magic (The Darkest Hour: Part One). *Non-verbally, by Morgana to blast a guard against the wall of the tunnel she used to enter the Citadel. Her magic was so powerful that she didn't even need to look at him (The Darkest Hour: Part Two). *'Hleap on bæc', used by Morgana to attack Gwen and other two guards, so that they would have been left at the mercy of the Dorocha. She was able cast this spell even from great distance (The Darkest Hour: Part Two). *Non-verbally, by the Cailleach to stop Gwaine's assault. She moved a little her staff and the knight was thrown back (The Darkest Hour: Part Two). *'Forþ fleoge', used by Merlin to knock Arthur out and prevent him from sacrificing his life (The Darkest Hour: Part Two). *'Hleap on bæc', used by Merlin, disguised as Dragoon The Great, to stop Arthur from attacking him. The King thought that the sorcerer had just used magic to kill his father (The Wicked Day). *Non-verbally, used by Merlin to slam Julius Borden against a wall, when the thief was about to hit him with a torch. The young warlock may have killed Borden with this spell (Aithusa). *Non-verbally, by Merlin to make a bandit fall from his horse and thus saving Arthur's life (A Servant of Two Masters). *Non-verbally, by Merlin, disguised as "Dragoon the Great", to protect himself from the Knights of the Round Table's attacks. Gwaine tried to stab the old sorcerer but Merlin was quick enough to stop him. Then he broke the blade of Percival's sword and enchanted him and Sir Leon, making them fly against Elyan (A Servant of Two Masters). *Non-verbally, by Dragoon, to knock Morgana out when he stole the jar containing the Fomorroh from her hut, throwing the Witch against a shelf (A Servant of Two Masters). *'Ablinn ðu;' '''forlæte ðu nu', by Morgana to stop Emrys, who was slowly (because of his age) running away, and try to kill him (A Servant of Two Masters). *'Forþ fleoge', by Merlin when Morgana was about to stab him (A Servant of Two Masters). *Non-verbally, by Morgana, catching the sorcerer off guard. She was lying on the ground, defenseless, but she distracted Merlin by making her dagger fly in his direction and then she straightened up, moving her head to point the direction in which her enemy was blasted (A Servant of Two Masters). *Non-verbally, by Merlin to help Gwaine defeat Orn, making Alator's servant fall on the knight's sword (The Secret Sharer). *Non-verbally, by Morgana to blast Merlin on the ground. She cast this spell with a simple gesture of her fingers (The Secret Sharer). *'Forþ fleoge', by Alator of the Catha. When he decided to help Emrys instead of revealing his identity to Morgana, he attacked the Witch with this stunning spell, cast with his magical staff (The Secret Sharer). *Non-verbally, by Lamia to stop Leon from attacking her, striking him twice with a blast of magic and then sending him against a wall (Lamia). *Non-verbally, by Lamia to strike Merlin in their brief magical battle (Lamia). *Non-verbally, by Merlin to blast a shade, that had possessed Sir Lancelot, across a corridor. The spell, however, did not harm the spirit and Merlin was knock out by Lancelot (Lancelot du Lac). *Non-verbally, by Morgana to hurl Gwen away, making the maid hit her head against a tree (The Hunter's Heart). *Non-verbally, by Morgana to blast Elyan away, knocking him unconcious for a brief amount of time. She then stated: "There's no time to play soldiers, Agravaine", showing that Morgana did not want him to waste time while they were attacking Camelot (The Sword in the Stone: Part One). *Non-verbally, by Morgana to attack the fleeing Arthur, Merlin, Percival and Elyan and make them fly away. She cast this spell without any gesture of her hands while riding after the fugitives (The Sword in the Stone: Part One). *Non-verbally, by Merlin to attack Agravaine and his men. While Morgana's soldiers were killed, Agravaine wasn't seriously injured and quickly stood up to confront Emrys (The Sword in the Stone: Part Two). *Non-verbally, by Merlin to kill Agravaine. As the Lord was about to attack the young warlock, Merlin raised his two hands and slammed Morgana's ally against a rock (The Sword in the Stone: Part Two). *Non-verbally, by Merlin, disguised as Old Emrys, to disarm a guard and knock him out. Merlin performed this spell just with a gesture of his hand, without even having to turn around and look at Morgana's man (The Sword in the Stone: Part Two). *'Hleap on bæc'. Morgana tried twice to cast this spell but it had no effect, for she had been cursed by Emrys (who had used a poppet) and could not use her magic (The Sword in the Stone: Part Two). *Non-verbally, by Merlin to defend Gwen, hurling Morgana away. This spell even caused the ceiling over Gwen and Morgana to collapse (The Sword in the Stone: Part Two). Slideshow Merlin106 1741.jpg|Gaius tries to cast a stunning spell. merlin106_1747.jpg|Edwin casts the right spell. Merlin108 0081.jpg|Cerdan enchants a guard. Merlin203 1794.jpg|Mordred's sonic-scream. Merlin205 1982.jpg|Jonas is hit by Merlin's spell. Merlin212 1308.jpg|Merlin throws one of the Knights of Medhir into the wall. 694px-Merlin213_1618.jpg|The young warlock casts a powerful spell with his pure scream. Merlin301 1921.jpg|Morgause attacks one of Cenred's soldiers. Merlin305 2686.jpg|Merlin is hit by Morgana's magic. Merlin313 2282.jpg|Merlin is caught by Morgause. Merlin313 2342.jpg|Gaius attacks Morgause to save Merlin. Merlin313 2355big.jpg|Morgause's head slams into a stone pillar. 19.jpg|Morgana uses stunning spells against the Knights of Camelot. Morgana-stunningspell4x02.png|Morgana using a stunning spell to disable a guard. Vlcsnap-2011-10-10-20h18m34s39.png|Morgana casting a spell on Gwen and two guards. 503-Evangeline.jpg|Merlin protects himself from Arthur's assault. 28.jpg|Merlin makes a bandit fall from his horse. 510-Evangeline.jpg|Dragoon attacks the Knights of the Round Table. 554-Evangeline.jpg|Morgana attacks Emrys before he can run away. 696px-Emrys vs Morgana stun.png|Morgana is blasted away by Merlin. 575-Evangeline.jpg|Emrys is caught off guard. 420-Evangeline.jpg|Morgana strikes Merlin. 448-Evangeline.jpg|Alator attacks Morgana with his staff. 57.jpg|Morgana casts a stunning spell on the fugitives. merlin413_0428.jpg|Merlin kills Agravaine. merlin413_2550.jpg|Morgana is hit by Merlin's magic. Category:Magic Category:Spells Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4